Bitterskin (Joset Phraag)
Joset Phraag is an elderly salarian male who spent much of his life trying to get out from beyond the grasp of his extended family, and now finds himself alone and with very little to do. He posts as Bitterskin, and since discovering CDN has hung around out of general loneliness and fascination, despite being convinced that most of the board is crazy - and possibly involved in a cult centred around a fat krogan. The few people he's convinced aren't ''in some way mad he tends to try and cultivate relationships with, an effort that never succeeds. Desperate to be useful or helpful, he's likely to make offers of assistance to others (particularly fellow salarians, out of his general guilt over turning his back on home); this is more a means of justifying his continued presence than an actual capacity to help. Avoiding salarian space wherever possible, "Bitterskin" worked in the office of the humans' Interstellar Safari, until retiring a year before the Reaper War. He made it through the war unscathed, but now finds himself completely at loose ends, spending most of his time on the extranet. He's unable to reconcile his genuine love of home and concern for the salarian people with the sheer amount of aggravation they cause him, and in practice spends as much time attacking his own kind as he does defending them. Humans and salarians are both subject to his ire and his affection, and he often bemoans that he doesn't know which species is the more troubling. He has a tendency to mope, as well as a habit of getting involved in extranet arguments where his main "contribution" is to get his various frustrations and insecurities off of his chest - in a manner that proves of no use to anyone. His only real friend is his turian neighbour, who prompts him at times to be a "good citizen" and participate as part of the community. This usually backfires in some way. Bitterskin has no combat experience at all, and has never been seriously injured, though he did once break his foot when a human colleague dropped a globe on it. His full name is Sur'kesh Tanalat Yuushor-Jat'atat Ji Phraag Joset '''Personality': Pessimistic and increasingly unable to cope with a changing galaxy, Bitterskin is intellectually more sophisticated than he is emotionally. If he stops to think about things, he can be insightful, but that assumes he managed to avoid a knee-jerk emotional overreaction. Although he couldn't stand life in the Salarian Union, he is fearful and critical of any change there, and is clearly conservative in his political views. A low-key but unquestioning believer in the righteousness and benevolence of C-Space, he is disturbed by the dawning understanding that the reality might be something different, and he is deeply fearful of the threatened paradigm shift that would see him less a misplaced piece on the edge of a vast monolithic culture and more just another individual responsible for his own life. Bitterskin is somewhat racist, though this is more through simple ignorance than malice or hatred - he tends to find the galaxy frustratingly chaotic and is highly security-conscious (read: paranoid). Citadel races (AKA "civilized" species) he has no issues with (apart from his afore-mentioned frustrations with his own people and the humans he lives among, which aren’t racially motivated but are due to his inability to fit in). Krogan he finds intimidating, but for that reason he's likely to be careful what he says around them. Vorcha he thinks of as talking animals that really shouldn’t be posting on the extranet or acting like people. Geth are basically machines in his book, though that might change if he gets to know them better. It's more thoughtlessness and a tinge of fear than actual ill-feeling; Bitterskin is easily made nervous by the more aggressive species. After one meltdown too many, Joset had an epiphany of sorts and decided to dive into life at the deep end, to see if he could somehow discover what it actually was to be alive after decades of running and hiding. Bucking up his courage, he travelled to Omega, where he actually did have things to panic about. He was convinced that somehow he would find answers there, even if it killed him - which was a near-inevitability in his view. As of latest, he's fled the station ahead of angry krogan, thanks to a life-line from Mekan of Omega. Relevant Threads: General Announcement: Bitterskin introduces himself to the board, and makes a fool of himself. The DDS Code: Bitterskin thinks he's worked the site out. Thoughts on Faith: Salarian religion, as Bitterskin sees it. Trying To Be Responsible For The Young'uns: Bitterskin lets himself feel useful by offering to look out for a young salarian. The DDS Code: Disturbing: Bitterskin decides the site is creeping him out. Private Message to BlueFroggy: He therefore tries to justify his continued presence by trying to shepherd the child he'd interacted with previously. The DDS Code: Curr at Thanksgiving: Attempts to decipher the dispatches from the network of the Illuminated One continue... Controversy: Bitterskin's opinion on the current tensions between human and salarian. The Fuck?: Bitterskin reflects briefly on the human obsession with mating. Dead Frogs: After Spiza receives an unpleasant package, Bitterskin briefly tries to be useful, still feeling guilty over fanning the flames between human and salarian... The DDS Code: Avalon: Bitterskin is pleasantly surprised, and moved. The Council: Bitterskin wants to help a friend, and wonders if anyone knows what on Sur'Kesh he's talking about... Christmas Gifts: Another attempt to be useful. Humans Doing Their Part?: Bitterskin comments on the gung-ho citizenship that everyone seems to be going for these days. Bitterskin gives a small bit of advice. ' ' New Assemblyman: Unfortunately, some politicians have just the right balance of alarmist fear-mongering and friendly enthusiasm to appeal to Bitterskin. Station Security: Once again, Bitterskin's paranoia isn't helped by a certain maverick Assemblyman... Creative Solutions: Bitterskin is intimidated by Dwick, who is apparently confused. Stories From The Workplace Impressions of Species: Bitterskin on humans, salarians and his own inability to fit in. Shopping: Bitterskin visits the market in his first appearance in a role play thread. He meets WavesHaveBroken, to his horror. The DDS Code: Breakfast: More krogan symbolism. Sneaky, tricksy salarianses: Bitterskin bemoans politics in the Union. Conspiracy!: Bitterskin probably overthinks things, as politics back home continues to be extremely complex... Apartment: Another attempt to be useful. Leads to a PM An Opinion On Justicars Meeting: Motivated by curiosity and dread, Bitterskin decides to attend the annual CDN get-together. Alarming News From Sur'Kesh: Responding to a reported terrorist bombing on the homeworld. More Reflection on Sur'Kesh Bitterskin Down The Rabbit Hole: A strange end to a bad week. I don't know how to hit the right target: More personal uncertainities over the situation back home. More personal concerns: Signs of strain when posting. The Terminus Will Claim Us All: More signs of strain, as Bitterskin apparently fears the breakdown not only of the Union but of C-space itself. Further fallout as Bitterskin stews in his own lack of knowledge or, indeed, usefulness. Ask Not For Whom The Drell Toils: Another opportunity to moan about democracy, as the Compact within the Illuminated Primacy becomes controversial again. New Year Get-together: A quiet CDN gathering to greet the new year. Citadel Noir: Bitterskin becomes involved in dark goings-on Citadel Noir, part two: Following on from the above. Geth Surprise: Reactions to a new political reality. Leading to... A Most Melancholy Moan: Why is life so confusing? Public Debate: That earlier interest in Vallario sees some pay-off. The Talat Five: Discussing a favourite animated show. Yahg!: A reaction to the newest CDN members. Leading to... Epiphany: This can't go on. Adventure is a Wonderful Thing: Arrival on Omega. Reapers!: Bitterskin plays the popular forum game. Got To Pick A Package Or Two: The usual chaos surrounds Bitterskin as he skulks on Omega. Enter The Master: Goph arrives on the new CDN. The Very Model Of A Cynical Salarian: Bitterskin meets with Goph We Can't Run, We Can't Fight, We Do Have Charts: Making good on Omega. Skrat Attack: After a bizarre vorcha-related post, Bitterskin thinks he's found his outfit's first job. Help!: A bit of a krogan pickle. Delivery or deliverance: A simple request about shipping turns awkwardly philosophical. Funeral: A melancholy development. Desperate times: The Omega adventure comes to an end. You'll Never Want To Come Home...And Maybe You Never Will!: Goodbye to Omega. Back and forth across the night, drinking those blues away Lessons: A new revolutionary poster maybe teases a few conclusions out of our salarian. Elseworlds: Synthesis: What happens to Bitterskin if Sheperd goes green? On the Normandy: Bitterskin and his alts are left to save the galaxy. (spoiler: the galaxy is screwed). Category:Salarians Category:Characters